Viva Las Shadouge
by Yin-Yang Yoh
Summary: The general of G.U.N. gives his two best agents an all expense free trip to Las Vegas! What events will occur over this this generous gift to Shadow and Rouge?


**Viva Las Shadouge:**

* * *

So, this came to me, for no reason, and I thought back to when Shadow would play poker in one of my one-shots. Then I thought back to the character of Bender and how he acts. They are almost similar(not really), so I decided since I was bored, why not write a fanfic?

* * *

Respective properties of Sonic the Hedgehog and The Trump Hotel belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Shadow and Rouge were waiting at the office desk of the G.U.N. Chief and Leader, where Shadow had seemed very nonchalant as his usual, and Rouge twiddling her fingers, seemed a little on the edge. The room was darkened, leaving only a spotlight that shone over the commander, and the two agents. He then spoke.

"Shadow, Rouge, do you know why I called you here today?"

Rouge then made a small counter statement.

"Listen here commander, if this has anything to do with that video Sonic posted on Facebook, or that small accident with the jeep, or the missing magnums-"

Shadow then put a hand to her mouth.

"Basically, we both are concerned with what you are planning to do with our current position in G.U.N. since that one time, so I have-"

The commander sighed.

"Actually, I have called you two, in truth, we called you here to say-"

The lights suddenly lit up brightly, making the two agents shield their eyes briefly, where the next moments were of the entire G.U.N. Crew and their "friends" with streamers and party horns.

"Surprise."

The rest of the people cried out to them.

"Congratulations!"

The two of them were a bit stunned by the celebration the commander and their acquaintances were throwing. The commander decided to speak up again.

"You two are our hardest workers within this agency. You two haven't received vacation days, more on Shadow's part than Rouge's, but for today, I am letting you a few days off to go to on a free trip to…"

He pulled out a pamphlet, making Rouge take it from his hand and read it out loud.

"A free trip to Las Vegas!?"

Rouge then hooked an arm around Shadow.

"Now we can truly spend some time together after those missions of ours huh?"

Shadow just brushed off Rouge's arm.

"No."

The entire room, and Rouge, gasped at his statement. He explained in a nonchalant tone:

"I'm not interested."

The entire crowd then started sighing, Sonic and friends shaking their heads with their palms in their faces. Rouge then grabbed him by the chest fur.

"Don't be in such a mood! I need this vacation! Come on! Let's-"

"Stop acting."

Rouge just slumped to the floor and stood up quite mad at him.

"You are missing a golden opportunity here! Why aren't you taking it!? You deserve it!"

Shadow then left the room.

"I'd rather take the missions here than go and pamper myself."

The doors closed, leaving everyone silent.

* * *

_Later that night, at Rouge's Timeshare:_

Shadow silently rested on the bed that he and Rouge shared, after she had declared them as an 'item', he had a large pair of headphones attached onto his head, listening to some Heavy Metal Rock Music.

"Shadow Gerald Hedgehog!"

Shadow opened only one eye, where he saw Rouge's face, and it was still angry. He closed his eye, not bothering to answer her.

"What is your deal?! I really wanted to go!"

"What possibly could be so entertaining about it? All I know from it is the shows, stores, casinos, and…that."

Rouge then had a small look of confusion on her face.

"Wait, don't you like gambling? I mean, I remember that time at last year's Christmas party, you made a bunch of us go bankrupt of the money we had brought for Poker."

Shadow sighed while he removed the headphones on his head.

"You really don't know me then. Whatever the case, I'm not spending time there at all."

Shadow then went back and listened to his music. Rouge then just had a palm to her face.

"How can I convince you? Hmmm…"

After she thought it over for a little bit, she then had an idea.

"He only goes on a mission, so…"

She then dialled a number on her personalized jewel embedded iPhone, having a look of contentment on her face.

* * *

_The next morning:_

"Move, move, move!"

Shadow and Rouge were running through the G.U.N. Base, grabbing various items off the walls.

"Let's go! Agents! Into the plane!"

As they got into the plane, Shadow had his briefcase full of his favorite weapons, as well did Rouge.

"The mission is in Northern Metal City, which as we know, is quite far, so, be warned."

The plane then took off, soon flying within the skies. Within the hour however, Shadow was already busy sleeping, as he knew that it would help his strength. Rouge on the other hand started switching their briefcases around, easily grinning as she did so.

"We've arrived at our destination."

Shadow's eyes then shot open, looking a bit surprised.

"Already? This seems unusual."

Shadow had a look of suspicion on his face as he looked at the window. The first thing he noticed was that the city was not like it was the last time they saw it.

"Rouge. What is going on?"

Rouge just smirked, and threw Shadow's briefcase out the side of the plane as soon as it opened up.

"Viva las Vegas! And by the way, all of your weapons, including the Chaos Emerald, were all in that case."

Shadow just then grabbed a parachute and dove out the side of the plane.

"Dammit Rouge!"

Rouge then grinned ear to ear, bringing down the Treasure Scope's communication piece.

"Good job guys, he's fallen for it. Mission success."

After a little static, the commander's voice then came on.

"I don't appreciate what you have done here Rouge, but, I hope you enjoy your vacation."

Rouge then leapt off the platform, gliding towards the city, seeing Shadow had landed using the parachute, along with the fallen case inside of his hands.

"Most of the weapons were damageable. From that kind of fall, it would most likely destroy some of the frailer ones and the chaos emerald as well."

Rouge then landed beside him with her own parachute. Shadow then had a sudden realization, opening the case as fast as he could, seeing a large amount of clothes inside it.

"You replaced all the weapons! Even the Chaos Emerald is gone! No wonder my case felt lighter than usual!"

Rouge just smirked at him, pulling on his arm towards the nearest building to them.

"The next stop is our hotel, the one made by Donald Trump!"

Shadow just scowled as Rouge pulled him to the building.

"This is an outrage. You tricked me into coming, now my reputation is lower than that damn red echidna!"

Rouge just rolled her eyes, trying her patience with the darker hedgehog.

"Look, you are helping me win those Poker games, and this fake chaos emerald will help!"

As Shadow saw the fake emerald Rouge had, he tried taking it, only to be stopped.

"Don't even try, this emerald can't take you back to Green Hill if I wanted it to."

"This is still against my will Rouge!"

"Trust me, you'll love it! Now hurry up and help me carry my things!"

Shadow groaned, taking her luggage inside the hotel lobby.

* * *

_Much Later, 7:30 pm_

"This is going to be so much fun!"

"I can't believe I am doing this."

The two anthromorphics then entered the hotel's club, a grin on Rouge's face while Shadow's was more of discontent, as usual. Rouge's eyes lit up at the sight of all the various gambling stations.

"I'm going to the machines first! You can have fun at some other thing, I'll find you at eight or so to go with the card dealers, be back soon!"

She then quickly pecked him on the cheek, before flying in some miscellaneous direction with some sort of cynical laughter. Shadow just sighed, rubbing her kiss off his cheek.

"Who does she think I am, a child?"

He then glanced over to a table, seeing a game he was very familiar with, and usually had no problems winning. His grin sharpened, showing the fang he rarely had unless provoked.

"Bingo."

He walked over to the current presiding gentlemen that sat at the table, some like him, but of different species, and some humans as well, all playing against each other in a different type of bingo game. They were all seated at a larger than life pinball machine with a card lit up on their side of the game controller. Shadow sat in a seat next to them, his grip firmly on the controller. The gentlemen just looked at him strangely, before they all placed a bet into a corresponding shelf for those to claim after the session. Shadow loaded in a handful of rings, along with his fake emerald. The dealer then also included his small side of winnings into the shelf, pressing the button, showing the players on the screen.

"Pinball Bingo, begin!"

The entire player's balls launched into the machine, before they all started spinning out of control in the machine. Half of them weren't adjusted to the speed that their balls were going at, while those who were Veterans at the game(Shadow included), handled their situation well, bingo panels lighting up on their controllers. Shadow's card already had four out of five lit up horizontally, and three lit up vertically as well.

"I'm the ultimate."

His pinball then veered off to push another player's away from him, causing Shadow's ball to hit the last number he needed to win.

"We have a winner!"

A buzzer went loudly off of Shadow's controller, where his winnings from the other players landed in his shelf. A nearby waiter then appeared at his side.

"Your drink sir?"

Shadow just glanced over to whatever was on the platter that the man was carrying, seeing that a note was a bit scribbled on there, along with one of his favorite blends. He simply took the wine glass off the platter, before taking a sip.

"Rouge, is paying for this? I can hardly believe it."

He then set the glass back down in a nearby cup holder, before starting another round with both a small audience and new players. A buzzer then sounded off, the balls in the machine flying off once again.

* * *

_Meanwhile, with Rouge:_

"She wins again!"

The bat's victory caused many men and women who were playing against her to groan, and also leave the table before they could lose more money to her. Seeing that she had nothing else to do, she decided to go to Shadow's corner and get him to play a series of card games, more specifically poker. He himself was engrossed into his game, his winnings piling up. Shadow's card had three rows almost entirely lit up, the center of the row needed in order to win a jackpot. One other wolf he was pitted against also needed that number, the number being conveniently a seven.

"Whoever is getting this, is a true lucky winner!"

Shadow then saw something from the corner of his eye, where he immediately pulled back away from the location of the number.

"What is that guy doing?!"

"Game Over Shadow!"

As the wolf closed in for the number, a sudden mechanism was activated, hitting the wolf's pinball to the other end of the table, where Shadow rocketed from the other end to get the last number.

"Shadow the Hedgehog wins again!"

A buzzer went off, Shadow having his index finger poised in the air.

"I'm the coolest!"

Taking his winnings into his pocket, Rouge then grabbed his shoulder, dragging him across the room to a poker table.

"Well Shadow, your skills?"

He silently glared at her, before placing a moderate portion of his winnings onto the table.

"Let me show you my real power."

The card dealer then proceeded to pass the cards out evenly to all the players at the table. They all then placed their bets, ready for the game.

* * *

_Another 2 hours later:_

Shadow had beaten many of his opponents already, a large amount of the winnings in Rouge's pocket, Shadow himself didn't seem all correct either. He had a pipe and even a fancy top hat to go with it. Eventually all of his opponents left either due to his hot streak, or the fact they were broke as of late.

"It's getting late Shadow, we should probably go back to the hotel room."

"Well, about time."

Rouge helped scrape whatever left that was won into their pockets, before walking out of the casino, with both of them a little intoxicated after the blends that Rouge had ordered for the both of them. Shadow was still more sober than Rouge, making him carry her while he ran back up to their hotel room. When the elevator dinged at their hotel room, the two then collapsed on top of the large shared king sized bed. Rouge managed to stretch her arms before placing an arm over Shadow's side.

"Still regretting this vacation yet Shadow?"

He sighed, before placing a hand on top of hers.

"Admittedly, not an ounce. It feels…strange to say the least."

With their bodies fully worn out, the two fell into a very comfortable sleep amongst the bright lights that came from the outside.


End file.
